


A Risk Worth Taking

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I was on time for someone's birthday for once god blESS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Jumin once thought that getting to know people wasn't worth the emotional trouble. But now, surrounded by the calming lapping of the waves and the warmth of the setting sun overhead, he thought that perhaps it was worth it after all.





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my friend Miki's](https://mysticmikalla.tumblr.com/) birthday and god was I happy that it was on time for once;;;

If someone were to tell him a few years ago that he would find the love of his life in the most unconventional of ways, Jumin would have probably called security on them.

After all, he had no reason to truly believe that. The people who stuck around by his side were always vying for his attention because they wanted something. Not because they wanted to get to know him—in fact, the only thing they wanted to get to know his wealth and his looks. Never did they want to know just what was hidden behind the stone face he donned for the sake of efficiency and his own work ethic.  
  
The only people who did became harder to reach as time went on. Both for…two different reasons.  
  
So he never really expected much from people in the emotional department. No one was bound to understand and cut away the strings of his mind. And that was perfectly fine. Cutting them away would probably have caused him more trouble than it was worth.  
  
But now, surrounded by the calming lapping of the waves and the warmth of the setting sun overhead, he thought that perhaps it was worth the trouble after all.  
  
Under the warm glow of the sun, he found himself staring at the way her hair shone in a vibrancy of shades and tints that complimented her soft skin. He marveled at the way that her eyes glittered like a kaleidoscope of sparkling sea glass. He observed the way her shawl blew in the breeze around her body, giving her the appearance of flapping wings under the sunlight.  
  
And more importantly…  
  
He found himself mesmerized by the way the sunset caught the diamond of the wedding ring that sat against her delicate finger.    
  
But nothing,  _absolutely nothing,_  could compare to the dazzle of her signature smile as she turned to look at him. A true goddess in every sense of the word.  
  
 **“Jumin, aren’t you coming? The water feels great!”**  
  
Her voice carried that same melodic lilt that captured his heart oh-so long ago. He thought it was fascinating when he first heard her voice—besides her words in the messenger, it was the only defining trait he could put to her person.  
  
As those eleven days passed, he was able to add more to his mental catalogue of her information. But he still found himself drawn to her voice the most. It comforted him, lulled him into a sweet security. He felt like he could trust everything that she said. That everything would be okay in the end. And with every reminder that she was his, that he was hers, that they were bound together…her words tasted a tad sweeter and more intoxicating with each one that passed those lips he adored and revered.   
  
 **“Jumin?”  
  
** He heard her call out to him again, snapping him out of his reverie. The look on her face was one of pure confusion, but she still looked stunning as ever.  
  
He only chuckled before walking towards her, arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.  **“Don’t worry, my darling,”** he whispered,  **“I’m perfectly fine. I was just pausing to admire something beautiful.”**

 


End file.
